


Just For You

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: If you can do a imagine which Y/N went in a run without Daryl (maybe with Maggie and Rick) and she found a beautiful black lingerie and "surprise" Daryl. Just a thought but would be sweet!Summary: Reader goes on a run with Maggie and Rick and finds lingerie. She takes it homes to surprise Daryl. Pre-Negan. Season 5/6. Alexandria.





	Just For You

“Be careful, Y/N,” Daryl says.

You roll yours in response, “I know… Dad.” You mocked him a little and laugh at him playfully.

“This ain’t no joke, Y/N. I ain’t gonna be there to protect ya… Be. Careful,” he looked at you with serious but, worried eyes.

You smiled sweetly back at him and leaned up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” you say softly, as you reach up to caress his cheek with your hand.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into your hand a minute before he looks back at you, now with only worry.

He moved his hand over to put it on your cheek, mirroring your action, looking into your eyes a moment before swooping over and landing his lips on yours for a short passionate kiss.

You stepped back a little, in surprise as he kissed you, in front of everyone. He was usually so private about your relationship, you push back into his lips grateful for his love and worry. You two kissed for a moment more before he let go of your lips and pushed them off yours. He quickly swooped up and kissed your forehead hard for another second, before looking down again into your eyes, caressing your cheek again.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Listen to Rick. Hell, don’t leave Rick’s side, he’ll take care of ya,” Daryl said.

You nodded and smiled bravely for him, “Nothing’s going to happen, baby. I’ll be home before you know it,” you smiled again and softly kissed his lips one more time before looking down the long road toward the gates and notice Maggie already in the run truck. Glenn was outside it probably giving her the same speech. You noticed Rick tapping his foot impatiently in back of the vehicle, waiting for you.

“I gotta go,” you said hurriedly as you looked back at Daryl’s pained eyes.

He tightened his jaw and nodded, “Go then. Be careful,” Daryl warned again.

You nodded and smiled before turning to walk away toward Rick and Maggie.

You got only a few feet and you heard Daryl calling to you, “Hey!”

You spun around quickly to look at him as you walk backwards on the road.

“Love ya, Y/N,” He said.

You smiled and giggled a little to yourself. You looked back up the road and at Rick waiting and decided you didn’t care. You pushed your feet into the ground and ran back over to Daryl jumping into his arms and crashing your lips back onto his.

He caught you with an “oomph,” but his strong arms held you to his body.

You had your feet lifted behind you in the air as he twirled you around in his arms.

You plunged your tongue quickly into his mouth and swirled appreciatively around his tongue. He returned the favor and danced his tongue around yours, fervently, faster and harder until you were both out of breath. He let go of your lips and lifted his head back, watching as you smiled down at him blissfully as he spun you around.

He spun you faster on purpose three more times, watching as you laughed in shock and held onto him closer, feeling the gravity spin you faster. He chuckled and dropped you back to the ground.

You sighed, holding onto him another second longer, your head rested on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, you loved that sound. You looked up lovingly at him and he pulled you to his lips one more time before his hands moved down your sides and to your hips, pulling you off him.

“You should probably go, Rick is getting’ impatient,” he says, lowly glancing over at Rick and nodding.

You looked back over your shoulder and see that Glenn has left and Rick is getting in the driver’s side.

You looked back at Daryl, “Alright. I’ll see you at sunset,” you say, quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek, knowing you couldn’t deny his lips.

As you pulled away his nose nuzzles your cheek softly, he kissed your cheek back.

“Come home safe to me, Y/N,” he said softly before dropping his hands from you.

You stared up at him, all of a sudden not wanting to leave, and sighed with a smile.

“Love you, baby…” you said walking backward a moment to stare at him for another second, before turning around and quickly sprinting down the road to the truck by the gate.

You ran up to the vehicle and Maggie slid over into the middle of the three-person truck, you slid in next to her on the opposite side of Rick.

“Sorry,” you said to everyone in the truck, out of breath.

“No one’s faultin’ ya for taking your time for goodbyes,” Maggie said nodding and smiling encouragingly to you. She knew exactly how you felt. Every time her and Glenn were apart outside the walls, she never felt easy. Too many things could go wrong, too many things had.

Rick also nodded his head over at you, with low, empathetic eyes, “We’re gonna be fine,” he says encouraging you both and turning back to the road.

“It’s a simple run. Place has been scoped out already, clear of walkers, for the most part. We may run into some strays, so be on the lookout,” he said making you aware of what to look out for.

“The department store has only one floor, but the place is big. We stay in tight formation, never leave each other’s side. Ya hear me?” he asked, looking briefly over at the two of you. You both nodded in agreement.

“You find anything we can use. Anything, you load it in the bags we are gonna carry in, they’re in the back of the truck.” Rick says, gripping the wheel in his hand as he turns you onto another tar road, kicking it into high gear.

You watched as you drive down the center of the two lane road, going nearly 80 mph. Hell, who needed speed limits or lanes anymore? You smiled and push your hand out the open window, gliding it up and down in the air, enjoying the sensation on your skin.

You drove for another ten minutes until you had to grip your hand to the top of the window as Rick makes a sharp left turn into the giant parking lot. His tires squealed a bit as he raced to the front of the building, backing the truck up to the front doors of the store.

He pushed the truck’s gear into park and turns the engine off.

He looks at you too, “You ready?” he asks.

You both nod to him, in response.

“Let’s go,” he said commandingly and walked out of the truck, shutting the door behind him.

You followed his lead, opened your door, and jumped out of the truck. Maggie followed you and shut the door behind her. You both walked to the back of the truck where Rick threw you each a pack. You threw yours across your shoulder and Maggie slung hers around her back. Rick grabbed a duffle bag for himself and began to walk toward the front door.

You watched as he puts down the duffle and reached for the handle. He slowly opened the door. He waited a moment, listening intently, before ushering you both inside.

You and Maggie ran into the doorway of the building and Rick followed behind you, quickly closing the door as silently as possible.

“Alright. Follow me.” Rick said moving forward, “You see or hear anything, let me know,” he whispered continuing into the store.

You and Maggie followed Rick, scanning your perspective sides for any sign of trouble. Rick led you immediately to the back of the store. Of course, you thought as you look up and saw a sign for groceries. You and Maggie followed Rick to the back and found a couple of rows of food. There was a decent amount of food left, surprising to you. This place hadn’t been picked through as much as places you had previously encountered.

You all began to grab whatever you could, throwing it into your bags. You began to work your way over to the very back side of the food aisle as Maggie and Rick finished on the other side of you. You were working so hard you forgot the rule and you forget to look behind you. You winced a little as your back hits something metal.

You spun around in the aisle and noticed it is a rack holding several sweatshirts and sweaters. You look over and see a myriad of clothing. Everything from socks, underwear, shirts, pants; you name it was there.

“Guys.” You whispered back into the other row.

Rick and Maggie walked over to you and see you pointing. “Look at all these clothes, people in Alexandria would love some of this stuff!” you said, happy at your find.

Rick nods to you in agreement.

“Don’t know if we have room, my bag is nearly full from just food and medicine alone,” you said, staring down at your nearly full bag. Rick did the same and nodded, “Yeah, me too,” me pondered a moment.

“We could come back. Place seems pretty safe,” you look down at your bag.

“I still have a little room. Let me see what I can fit. Maybe a few of the intimate items? Nothing, like clean underwear. Am I right?” you asked and they both laughed a little but nodded in agreement. The worst part, well maybe not the worst, but it really sucked not to have clean underwear during the apocalypse.

“Hurry up. We’ll stand guard,” Rick nodded at you and took out his knife, looking around, Maggie followed suit.

You nodded and sprinted to the back section, grabbing socks, underwear, boxers, boxer briefs, some basic t-shirts and shorts. You stuffed whatever you could into your bag. Just as you were about to call it quits you look over to your left and saw a black lacey teddy hanging on a rack near you, a pair of black panties and attached hose and garters were hanging alongside it.

You bit your lip a moment, smiling at the thought of Daryl’s face with you in something like that. You shot your eyes quickly back to Rick and Maggie who are looking elsewhere, hunting the room for any signs of trouble.

You ran over to the rack, looking around you hurriedly, you didn’t see any trouble. You ripped the teddy off the hanger and shoved it in the side pocket of your bag, you did the same for the guarders and hosiery. You buckled the side pocket shut and buckled the front of your bag, stuffed with clothes and food.

You darted back over to Rick and Maggie who didn’t notice your indiscretion. They look back at you and push their knives back into their holsters.

“You ready?” Maggie asked.

You caught your breath and nodded back to her.

Rick nodded and said, “Let’s go. We’ll have to send a bigger raiding team out next time, this place definitely has more to offer.”

He walked in front of you two carry the stuffed duffle in his strong right arm. You followed Rick lugging your bag of food and clothes. Followed by Maggie who adjusted the straps on her backpack as the cans of food and bottles of medicine jangled around inside it. You all walked out the front door and deposit your bags in the back of the truck, near the front of the truck bed. You followed Maggie as she gets in and scoots into the truck. After you shut the door, Rick opened his and climbed in. He slammed the door shut and harshly turned the key, turning back over to the two of you.

“Let’s get home. I know at least two people who will be happy to see you two home and safe,” he smiled as the truck comes to life and he looked ahead to drive you all home. It was always a good day when none of his people died. Today was a good day.

You all enjoyed a pleasant ride home, you chatted with Maggie about starting a small garden by your house and she talked to you about saving and planting seeds. Before you know it the drive is over and you are back in front of the gates of the place you called home. You watched as Abe nodded down to Rosita, who pulled the gates open for you. Rick nodded a thanks to her and drove inside. Rosita swung the giant gates closed with ease and locked them, turning around to watch as Rick parked the truck on the side of the road and climbed out. You and Maggie follow suit. You quickly walked to the back and grabbed your pack, not wanting anyone else to find your surprise for Daryl.

“Y/N!”

You heard Daryl’s voice and whipped your head around to see him walking quickly up the road with a relieved look on his face. He never liked you going out without him.

You smiled sweetly at him and rushed over to meet your love. You dropped the bag haphazardly on the ground and threw your arms around his big shoulders. You loosely grab your wrist with your other hand, behind him and stared into his eyes lovingly.

He smiled brightly and scooped you up into his arms, pulling you into his body, as he lifted you into the air against him.

“Miss me?” you said smirking and giggling as he pressed your body into his, from above.

He smiled and replied, “Always.”

You sighed in contentment and lowered your lips down to capture his. You slowly pushed your tongue into his mouth and found his tongue. You swirled yours around his compassionately as his hands pulled you closer into his body and his tongue started to fight back. You felt his right hand run up your back and to the back of your head. He massaged it a moment before using it to push you further into his lips.

Your body was on fire and you started to moan out to him, in his mouth, beginning to kiss him with more urgency.

You hear a throat clear from behind you. You abruptly removed your lips from Daryl’s and looked at him with slight embarrassment. He smirked a little, pressing his body into yours harshly a few more times, before dropping you back to the ground. You looked at him as he teased you and tried and act angry. But all you wanted to do was jump back into his arms.

You composed yourself and turned around, in front of Daryl, to face Rick who was standing behind you two, waiting for you to finish. Rick clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the laughter, as you stared up at him in embarrassment.

Rick nodded to you and nodded to Daryl and said, “Y/N. Why don’t you take all those supplies to the infirmary and then you can call it a day.”

You felt Daryl’s hand slowly come up from behind you and grab your ass playfully. You slapped it away and smiled reassuringly to Rick.

“Will do. Boss,” you said, laughing, and slapping Daryl’s hand away again as he tried to grab you again.

You stood straight forward and watched as Rick nodded and walked away, back toward the truck, where Maggie and Glenn were unloading supplies.

Daryl’s hand came up one more time and grabbed your ass. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to feel it this time, leaning back into his body and tossing your head over his shoulder looking up at him.

“You’re an ass,” you said, starting to breathe heavier as his hand moved to the front of your body and caressed your stomach. He wrapped you into his body, smiling at the feeling that you were the perfect fit for him.

“You know you love it,” he said huskily into your ear, as you turn your head to the side, secretly wishing he would kiss on your neck as he toyed with you.

He read your mind and crashed his lips onto your neck, swirling up and down it, as you moan out in pleasure. His hand rubbed up and down your stomach roughly. You groaned at the feel of his tongue and hand on you. You put your hand over his and began to rub his hand up and around your body, harder. Your eyes were closed and you tossed and turned in pure delight, beginning to push his hand lower down your stomach.

Daryl’s hand suddenly stopped. His lips gave your skin one last kiss before he broke abruptly away and dropped his hand.

“Probably, shouldn’t do this here,” he said to you, glancing around the wide open space around you.

You looked around in shock as if you had been transported to another planet all of a sudden.

“You started it,” you said leaning back into him again and rubbed your own stomach a few times, prolonging your feeling of want.

“I can take that for ya…” Daryl said, wrapping you in a full hug with his strong arms from behind as he looked down at the big bag on the ground.

You nuzzled back into his body, causing him to hug you into him tighter. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feel of his big, strong, arms around you.

You shook your head, your eyes still closed, “No… I have to bring it,” you said absentmindedly as you began to sway your two bodies back and forth.

“Why’s that?” he asked, kissing just behind your ear, in appreciation for your sudden dance.

You opened your eyes and smiled, wiggling your eyebrow playfully a few times, as you looked up into his eyes.

“I gotta surprise for you,” you said and wiggled your body around in his arms.

His eyes turned dark and he smirked, looking at you with questioning, but happy, eyes.

“Really? Like what?” he tried to pry.

You wiggled your eyebrow again and leaned up to kiss his lips shortly, before breaking your contact with him, twirling around and picking up the bag on the ground.

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told ya, now would it?” You teased, throwing the bag over your shoulder and adjusting it into your body.

Daryl stared at you quizzically for a moment, trying to think of what could be in the bag that he was not allowed to know of. He stepped back in thought, making you giggle. You walked over to him and pulled his lips to yours for a moment before kissing up his neck to his ear.

“Just don’t be late for dinner tonight,” you warned huskily and licked up his ear a little, causing him to groan and snap his dark eyes to yours.

“Oh, I won’t be,” he growled, wanting you right then and there.

You looked around and noticed no one looking and slipped your hand down to his crotch, palming it a few times. You stared into his eyes, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” you purred as you palmed him and watched as he struggled to maintain his composure

“Fuck,” Daryl grunted his jaw clenched. His hand reached down and harshly pulled your hand off his body.

“Don’t fucking start nothin’ ya ain’t willing to finish, darlin,” he growled slapping your hand away.

You smiled innocently up at him and moved your hand up to his chest, caressing it a few times.

“Give me an hour and I’ll let you finish any way you want to…” you said cocking your head to the side and staring him down with intent.

He growled and pushed his tongue back into your mouth, roughly clanking your teeth together as he does. You moaned out into his mouth, letting him know how much you loved his rough kiss. His hand snuck behind your neck and he pushed your mouth harder into his.

“Daryl…” You moaned his name, biting his tongue a little, lost in his kiss. His hands both roamed down to the sides of your body, where he pressed your body into his. He stopped kissing you and looked down at you as he pressed his core into yours.

He smiled as he watched your confused, hazy eyes return to him, still lost in how his lips made you feel. You looked up and smiled at him with only love. He smiled back at your reaction and shortly kissed your forehead.

“Well, then… I won’t keep you waiting. I’ll be home in one hour. Not a second later,” he said smirking and reached his hands down to grab your ass, pulling you into him harder for a moment before letting you go.

You closed your eyes and bit your lips at the feel of him pressing his body into yours. You looked up at him as if he is a dream. Although you didn’t know if you could even dream up someone like him. He was everything you had ever wanted in a man. Playful, funny, smart, strong, sexy, and he didn’t even know just how amazing he made you feel. You smiled up at him lost in your thoughts for a moment, before dropping your hands and beginning to walk away.

“One hour,” you whispered into his ear and turned away before his hands could capture you again.

He turned with you, staring at you with intent as you walked away.

You felt his eyes on you as you walked down the road. You turned and winked at him, before continuing on your way.

Daryl looked around and when he noticed there are no eyes on him, he reached down and re-adjusted himself. He looked back at you walking down the road, all it took was for you to smile at him and just like that he was wanting you. He rubbed on his crotch harshly a moment, trying to calm his cock down. When you were around it seemed he was always fighting this problem.

“Damn it, Y/N,” He muttered to himself, looking back at you one last time, before walking up the road to help Rick and Maggie with their supplies.

You walked into the infirmary and were immediately greeted by Denise.

“Hey, Y/N,” She said cheerfully.

You smiled at her and slung the bag off your shoulder and onto the table nearby.

“Rick wanted me to bring the supplies I rounded up today to you,” you replied and gesture toward the bag.

Denise nodded and started to grab for the bag. Your hand stops hers, “One second,” you say and quickly unbuckle the side pocket. You pulled out the black teddy, guarders, and hose, quickly wrapping them all together in a tight bundle.

You looked over at Denise a little embarrassed, she just smiled.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she said and turned to the bag, starting to unpack everything.

“Tara’s got one in red,” she said, looking over at you sideways, with a smirk on her face.

You laughed back at her a little, graciously.

“Thanks. Just wanted to give Daryl, something… special,” you said, looking down at your feet awkwardly a moment before looking back at Denise who is smirking wider as she begins to fold the clothes you had shoved in the bag.

“Something tells me he will like it,” she nods her head and says, “Go. I got this.”

You smiled back at her, gripping the fabric in your hands. You quickly walked out of the infirmary and down the street toward yours and Daryl’s home. You were the last house on the right, all the way down the street. Daryl had a thing about needing solitude away from everyone else. So no one was surprised when he claimed the house the most out of the way.

Your boots quickly clicked up the stairs as you rushed up them. You wanted to get inside and get yourself ready to spoil your man. You kicked your boots off by the door, pulled off your socks, and began to unbutton your jeans, as you climbed the stairs toward the shower. You walked into yours and Daryl’s bedroom and carefully smoothed out your surprise on the bed.

You threw your dirt covered tank top on the ground and kicked out of your jeans. You quickly unclasped your bra and pulled off your panties. You walked over to the bathroom, across the hall, and turned on the shower. You sighed at the sound of the water rushing down and walked in, closing the shower door behind you.

You got to work washing your body with a rudimentary bar of soap as the warm water rushes down your body. You hummed happily to yourself as you washed up and down your legs. You propped your leg up onto the side of the bathroom stall and grab the old razor that laid next to the soap on the shelf. You slowly drudge the metal object up your leg, past your knee, all the way up to the top of your thigh. You repeat this action until you have shaved your entire leg. You switched legs and got to work doing to the same thing to that one. Once you are satisfied you reach up and shave quickly under your arms. You look down and put some soap on your pussy, slowly shaving around it, leaving just a small patch of hair lining it.

You smiled, imagining Daryl’s face seeing your clean shaven pussy, just for him, he loved when you shaved it for him. You moaned to yourself, slowly rubbing your palm over your core a moment, turning yourself on with your thoughts. You snapped your head forward and remove your hand. You didn’t have time for that distraction, especially if you wanted to be ready when Daryl came home 

You dropped the razor and soap back onto the shelf and went to work washing your hair. You smiled to yourself, allowing the feeling of the warm water to run down you a moment, before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. You walked over to the mirror and wiped the condensation away, starting at your naked reflection. You twirled around and inspect yourself. When you are certain you had done a good enough job, you nodded and grabbed a towel, drying yourself off. You wrapped it around you when you are done and walk out of the bathroom and back into your bedroom, closing the door.

You threw the towel to the floor and stared down at your costume for the night. You smiled, imagining Daryl’s surprised face. You were so excited to show it to him. You grabbed the black lacey panties and pulled them over you, slowly clothing your clean, shaven pussy. You grabbed the short black teddy and pull it over your head, letting it drop and drape loosely over your body.

You sighed at the feeling of the material over your skin, it was so silky soft. You ran your hands over your body, loving the feeling of it. You sat down and slowly pulled up the black hosiery, over your right leg, you pull it all the way up your leg until it reached the top of your thigh. You grab the other hose and pull it up your left leg, in the same fashion. You pulled up the small red garters to the top of each of your legs, securing them at the top of your hose.

Your eyes peered over to the last piece of the puzzle, the garter belt. It was black, with a few stripes of red down the sides, matching up with the small red bow on the top of your black panties. You grabbed the belt and stepped into it, drudging it up your legs and up and over your panties, you secure it to your waist and reach down to clip the hanging strips to the garters atop the hose on your thighs. You clicked the last one in place and nod in approval to yourself.

You walked over to the mirror, grabbing the hairbrush from the dresser it sat on. You look at yourself, inspecting your body as you ran the brush through your hair. You twirled around, slightly sticking out your ass, to see how it all looked together. You smiled at yourself with accomplishment in the mirror.

“He is gonna freak,” you said to yourself, giggling a little as you fluffed your hair out to your liking.

You smiled to yourself one more time before bouncing downstairs to grab some candles. You knew Daryl kept an emergency stash of just about everything down in his workroom. You shuffled through a few drawers before finding what you were looking for.

“Jackpot,” you said and started to grab as many candles as you could find.

You ran them upstairs and placed them all over the room. You used one of Daryl’s lighters to light them all. You closed the curtain in the room, making it as dark as you could and smiled as you watched the romantic lighting flicker throughout the bedroom.

You picked up your dirty clothes from before off the floor and went to work tidying the place up a little. You suddenly hear Daryl’s voice as he opens the front door downstairs.

“Y/N?” he called out to you.

You giggled in excitement and jumped quickly onto the bed, laying on your back, you smooth out the teddy and fixed the hose, making sure it looked perfect for him.

“I’m in the bedroom!” you called out back to him loudly, rubbing your legs together and staring at the open door, awaiting your man.

“Better have not started without me!” he said as he kicked his boots off and ran up the stairs.

“You know how I handle that-“ Daryl stops talking the minute he walked into the room. He stared around at the candles lit up throughout and his eyes followed the light over to the bed.

His eyes went wide when he noticed your attire, roaming your body, taking you in.  
“Damn!” he said, shocked, still staring at your body.

You smiled up at him and wiggled your body around, putting on a show for him. You got up and walked over to his frozen frame and slowly circle him, trailing your finger around his shoulders and chest as you do. You stared into him with only one thing on your mind, bringing your hands up to his shoulders and pulling him around. You pushed him back onto the bed.

He sat on the edge, staring at you so fucking hard, you thought you could hear all the dirty things he wanted to do to you. You straddled his lap, swinging your right leg over his lap, followed by your left.

You innocently look into his eyes as you start to ride him.

“Do you like it?” you asked, looking down at your body and then back up at him.

“Fuck. Yeah, I do!” he growled, bringing his hands to your back and slowly running them up and down, groaning at the silky feeling of the fabric under his fingertips.

You closed your eyes and lean back into his touch as you ride him. He slowly crashed his lips onto your breast over the fabric and bites your nipple.

“Baby!” you moaned in shocked response, pulling his head into your body harder.

Daryl growled and bit you again as you pushed his head into you. He nuzzled his face into your breasts as he licked and swirled around the fabric. His hands moved from your back to your sides, where they rubbed you up and down harshly.

“Yes, Baby!” you cried out to him as his hands get rougher and his tongue swirls faster. He suddenly stops his tongue and his hands, breathing heavily as he looks up at you.

“You are so damn beautiful, Y/N,” he said, staring up at you in wonder.

You smiled sweetly down at him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You started to ride his clothed cock for all it was worth, putting sudden immense pressure down onto him. You continued to smile down at him as you do this and his head shoots back and he cries out.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he groaned in pleasure as you ride him.

Suddenly, his hands rushed down to your ass and he grabbed it, twirling you around onto the bed and slamming your back to the mattress.

“Oh god! Baby!” you moaned in approval. You loved when he played roughly with you.

He stood up over your body sprawled out body and stared down at you like you had just betrayed him. You smirked and moved your foot up the inside of his thigh, rubbing onto his cock, smiling playfully up at him.

He stared back at you and slapped your foot away. You reached your hands up to your breasts and begin to play with them, over the teddy. You moaned and groaned, closing your eyes as you wiggled and arched your body.

“Girl... You are just begging for it,” Daryl said glaring you down.

You looked up at him and brought your arms up above your head, becoming completely submissive for him.

“Well, come and get me then,” you said, looking your body up and down, “This is just for you. You can have me any way you want, baby. You know how much I love it,” you purred seductively, rocking your hips up at him.

Daryl looked down at them as then started to sway and licked his lips.

“First thing’s first…” He said to himself.

He grabbed you by your ankles and pulled your body roughly down the sheets. You smiled in ecstasy, as you await his next action. He pulled you down until your knees were dangling over the edge of the bed, he roughly pushed your legs apart and kneeled down in between them.

He looked up at you and saw you are breathing heavily and arching your body up in anticipation. He stared into you as he moved his hands slowly up and down the inside your thighs, creating pressure in all the right places. He stopped on your hips and drudged his hands up and down harshly, causing you to react by moaning out to him.

“Baby…” you plead, rocking your hips harder into the bed underneath you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want from me…” he said, crashing his lips onto your left inner thigh.

“Daryl!” you moaned in excitement as his tongue sucked and swirled around your thigh. He teased his tongue up and down it a few times before moving its way higher. He stopped on your hip bone and wiggled his tongue around, sucking harshly on it. You groaned and grind harder up into him the more pressure he creates.

“Please, baby….” You begged breathlessly, feeling him so close to where you needed him.

You felt his hands come up to the sides of your panties, he tugged on them, but can’t get them off because the attached garters are in the way. You smiled as you watch his tongue jut out as he concentrates on trying to undress you.

“Rip them off,” you said, grinding up toward him again.

His eyes snapped back to yours and he stared darkly back at you before moving both his hands to the left side of your panties. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled tightly. You felt the fabric dig into your skin a moment before breaking loose. You moaned and rocked up and down in front of him, so turned on by his dominance. You looked down as he reached over to the other side and ripped that side open too. He whipped the panties to the ground and never thought about them again.

He brought your legs over his shoulders and scooted his head down. He stared down at your soaking wet pussy and notices that you shaved it for him. He growled into his chest, staring up at you with pure intent.

“For me?” he asked lowly.

You nodded quickly, so turned on by his reaction to your body. “Always, just for you, baby,” you said biting your lip and staring down at him with pure need.

He smiled and dove his head down, crashing his lips onto your smooth core.

“Oh yeah!” you said loudly.

He was so fucking good at this, you fucking loved his tongue inside you.

He wiggled his tongue playfully over your clit, staring up at you as you started to come undone for him.

“You ready for me, girl?” he asked, slowly licking and teasing around your mound.

“Yes, baby, please!” you said bringing your hand down to his head and began to massage his hair appreciatively.

He growled into your skin, making you even wetter, as he brought one of his hands over from your thigh to your pussy. His tongue sucked and swirled on your mound as he slowly pushed his middle and ring finger into you.

“So fucking wet,” he said, growling happily into your pussy before beginning to make love to it with his tongue again.

His fingers began to dart in and out of you faster as you bucked up into his hand.

You propped your arms behind you, by your elbows, and threw your head back, moaning in pure pleasure as his fingers fucked you.

“Baby! I want your cock inside me!” you cried out with complaint, as you bounced up and down onto his hand.

His tongue and fingers suddenly stop and he removed his hand. You looked down at him and watched as he stood up, in between your legs. He stared you down as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He moved his hands down to the button of his pants and he unbuttoned them. You watched him unzip and slowly pull out your favorite present, his huge cock. He held it in his hand a moment before pushing his jeans down and off him.

You lightly trace your stomach and your breasts as you stare up at his naked body, your every cell on fire. He noticed you watching him with nothing but wanting eyes, it made him even harder.

“Turn that beautiful ass around, darlin’,” He said lowly and stared down at you, waiting for you to comply.

You smirked at how serious he was, nothing funny to him about fucking you right. You got up and turned your body around, pushing your knees into the mattress below you and wiggling your hips, trying to brace yourself. You pushed your body down and your hands push down onto the bed. You looked back at him and wiggled your ass slowly until he can’t take it anymore.

He moved his hands up underneath your teddy and grabbed your bare ass harshly, smacking it a few times.

“Oh yeah!” you cried out and arched back further into him, getting so wet at his rough touch.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks as he harshly smacked your ass again, causing it to turn bright red.

“Yes!” you cried out loudly and arched into his hand again.

He smacked it again, this time multiple times.

“Oh Fuck, baby! Yeah!” you groaned happily at the feeling, rocking up and down onto the bed.

His hands gripped your ass roughly and you looked back at him as he concentrated, lining his cock up with your body. You felt his tip hit your pussy slightly and he looked over into your eyes.

“Watch me as I fuck you, baby. I wanna see your face,” he instructed to you.

You twisted your body slightly around more, staring intently at him, as told. You watched as he slowly began to push his cock into you. You groaned as you felt it beginning to fill you. You never would get used to how big we was. Your eyes closed as you got lost in the feeling. Daryl smacked your ass again, causing your eyes to shoot open and to him again.

“What did I say?” he asked you, so seriously, before looking back at his cock fucking you.

“Oh fuck!” he said to himself as he began to rock in and out of you the way he loved it, hard and rough. You stared at him, trying not to close your eyes, even though he felt so fucking good.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” you moaned loudly and rocked your pussy back onto his cock, finding your own rhythm as you felt yourself so ready for release.

“Yeah, Y/N. Ride my cock, so good,” he said bucking harshly into you, causing you to bounce up and down on the bed harder, causing rugburn underneath your knees.

“Oh, Fuck! Baby! Harder!” you cried out loudly to him as you tried and bounce deeper onto him, in the odd position you are in.

Daryl’s hand is suddenly in your hair, he massaged it a few times before grabbing it roughly and pulling your body back.

You grunted in pain as he pulled you back. You quickly reposition your knees and wrap your arms around his neck, from behind you. You slowly start riding his cock in this new position, which felt even better than before. He slowly bucked his hip up and down, breathing heavily in your ear as he began to find his new rhythm.

One of his arms wrapped around your body, tightly grasping your side, draping over your stomach, as he held you to his body.

Daryl’s body and breath shook erratically as he thrusted into you.

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asked sweetly into your ear, as he stared down at your beautiful body on top of his.

You turned and nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes, in pure heaven.

“Yeah, baby. It feels so good… don’t stop,” you answered lovingly, riding him slowly up and down.

He watched you as you rode his cock slow at first, swirling your hips and hitting your own spot, over and over. He tried to match your hips motion, hitting into your harder with each pass. He looked down at your closed eyes and thrashing head. He knew you were close. He moved his hand that was on your stomach down underneath your teddy and to your core. He pressed his hand down on your pussy as he slammed his cock in and out of you.

“Fuck. Yes!” you cried out, looking up and locking eyes with him as he fucked you with his cock and his hand.

You nodded up to him in approval, your breathing becoming erratic. You ground up into his hand and then he hit into you with his cock from behind. You began to ride this new rhythm, staring into him in disbelief at the amount of pleasure you were feeling.

Daryl nodded back down as if he can read your mind.

“Go ahead baby, cum for me,” he said, his hand pressing harder onto you.

You began to buck and writhe up into his hand harder and faster as your pressure built. Daryl matched your rhythm, thrusting into you harder and longer. He hit into you with the same rhythm, concentrating on your body’s movements.

“Oh fuck!” you moaned as you bounce up and down onto his cock, feeling so good. You moved one of your hands down and placed it over Daryl’s. You pushed his hand into you harder and faster, feeling your high coming.

“Right like that, baby!” you said, staring into his eyes, as he fucked you so good.

His hand began to follow your motion, you let go and allowed him to do it on his own. He pressed into you harder than you had ever felt, over and over, making you cry out to him repeatedly as you lost it for him.

You rocked your hips back and forth faster and shorter and he pressed his cock into you as hard as he could, holding into you a moment, using his hand on the other side to create sweet bliss.

“Oh God, Daryl!” you said in surprise, loving his new technique.

He repeated his actions, filling you to the hilt and hitting into you a few times. When he hit into you and held himself deep inside you he got an even more crazed reaction from you. He added it to his routine, grunting as he concentrated on your high.

Your hips ground harshly down onto his cock and then bounced up in delight as he hit into you shortly at your hilt, pushing into your clit each time. He just started bouncing you in that position you loved over and over, pushing onto your clit, rubbing it up and down it as he watched you coming undone.

Your head thrashed back into his neck as you rode him to heaven, you felt your high coming and you looked up at him. He is staring down in concentration, while he fucks you. You moved your hand down to his on your pussy again and pushed and rubbed it into you, causing him to look up into your eyes again.

“Baby… I’m going to cum…” you whimper as your breathing got shorter.

You used his hand to rub onto you in all the right ways and he thrusted shortly into you over and over until you couldn’t take it anymore. You held his hand into you so hard, as you came all over his cock.

“Daryl!!” you moaned out his name as you came, staring into his eyes as you hit your release.

He stared back at you with pure want and need as he felt you cum around his cock.

You smiled up at him in appreciation, beginning to ride him again.

“Your turn,” You said lowly and wiggled your pussy on his cock.

He stared lowly at you, so ready to cut loose. His hand came up to the back of your hair again and he pulled it down, pushing your head up roughly onto his shoulder. You stared back at him and licked your lips invitingly. He growled and began to slam his cock into you the way he liked it, as you stared up at him.

Your eyes rolled back a little at the feel of his cock fucking into you at this new angle. He was so fucking big, he was thrusting into your hilt with each motion. You screamed a little in pleasurable pain as his hands come down to your hips and he slapped your ass again. He grabbed your hips and began to rock your body back onto his cock, pushing himself harshly into it.

“Oh, Fuck. Y/N,” he groaned as he slowly began to push in and out of you.

You looked up at him and saw his eyes wincing and heard his throat groaning as he pushed himself in and out of you, starting to come apart. You shifted your knees on the bed to better your grip, before starting to help him by bouncing up and down on the bed and onto his cock even faster. You used the springs in the mattress to help you bounce higher and faster onto his cock.

“Fuck, Yes!” Daryl cried out happily, pushing your hips and cock even harder into you.

You could feel his breathing getting heavier on your neck as he thrusted in and out of you relentlessly. The bed springs squeaked and moaned underneath you as you slammed up and down onto his cock.

“Oh, Fuck. Oh yeah…” Daryl groaned to himself as he watched you help him get to his high.

You knew he was ready, you began to bounce even faster, and grind back harder onto him. You clenched your pussy around his cock as you moved up and down it, causing your both to cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, Baby!” Daryl complained happily.

You smiled to yourself and repeated yourself. Suddenly, Daryl pushed your body back down on all fours in front of him and grabbed your ass, pushing and pulling it back onto his cock.

You moaned getting so turned on by his dominance. He slapped your ass a few more times at your response before grabbing it and going to town. The entire bed started shaking underneath you as you gripped the sheets in front of your tightly.

You grunted and groaned as you felt his cock fucking into you so harshly and so needy. He liked it rough and dirty, good thing you did too. You reached your hand down to your core, so fucking turned on again. You began to play with your clit as he fucked you with his cock.

“Oh Fuck...” Daryl’s breath shortened when he saw what you were doing. He slammed into you harder.

“Yeah, you like when my cock fucks you good, don’t you, Y/N?” He said in between erratic breaths.

You pressed your palm into your pussy, making yourself feel so good, “I love when your cock fucks me,” you said back to him and continued on rubbing on yourself.

He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back as he slammed into you.

“I wanna watch you scream for me.” He said, staring down at you face as he started to slam and shake into you roughly, slamming the headboard against the wall with the pressure he created.

You moved your hand down to help brace your body, not needing anymore but him, you felt him hitting your spot just fine on his own. You rocked back into his hips, trying to match his rhythm. He caught you and swirled your hips around together, hitting into you shortly at the end.

You groaned in pleasure at this and he looked at you, fucking you with his eyes, as he repeated it. He groaned as you rolled your eyes back at the sensation. He gripped your hair tighter and slammed his cock into you over and over, faster and faster, as you rock back onto him following suit.

“Holy shit, Baby!” you cried out in pure ecstasy as you ground up onto him and he pushed his cock so far into you, shortly hitting into you, causing you to cum so hard.

You paused your body and clenched your pussy against his cock, grinding your clit down as hard as you could onto him, prolonging your high.

Daryl nearly lost it at the feeling of you cum so hard for him. He quickly pulled your hair and started riding you faster, forcing you to bounce up and down on him again. You moaned in pleasure as you rode out your high, loving him still inside you.

He slapped your ass and hit into you shorter and faster. You moaned in delight every time he slapped you and fucked into you harder and shorter. Turning him on, even more, his hips became erratic as he thrusted into you shortly and with growing urgency.

You heard him grunting and groaning as he concentrated on his high.

You ground your hips back onto his faster and shorter, riding his cock the way you knew he liked it when he came. He smacked your ass and thrusted into you shortly a few more times before exploding inside you. You clench your pussy around his cock as he came, looking at him as you do.

“Oh fuck!!” Daryl cried out at the sight and feeling of you teasing him. He smacked your ass again and hit into you hard a few more times, riding out his climax.

He was panting by the end of it, his heart racing in his ears, and sweat dripping down his body. You were also breathing heavily from your marathon. You smiled back at him and held onto his cock as long as he let you.

He regained his vision and breathing and stared at you. You both worked on regaining your breathe as you stared deeply into each other’s eyes. He looked back at you with nothing but love and admiration. He looked down at his hands still gripping your hips and he softly grabbed your right cheek a moment, as a thank you, before pulling himself out of you.

You moaned in pleasure as you felt his cock moving inside your again. You sighed a little in sadness when he exited you. You suddenly realize your legs were on fire and felt like jello, after that marathon sex. You dropped your body and rolled over to your back.

Daryl walked over to the side of the bed and laid down next to you, completely naked. He stretched out his arm to you. You smiled and rolled over, snuggling your head into the crook of his neck. He pulled his arm around you, caressing your shoulder lovingly.

You smiled sweetly at him, loving his touch on your skin. You moved your hand up to his chest, rubbing it up and down a few times, before looking up at him.

“So did you like your surprise?” you asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He looked down at you in disbelief and smiled softly at you as he said, “Shit, yeah I did!”

He kissed your nose innocently, which caused you to look back up at his lips in need. Daryl’s eyes turned dark again and he leaned down to plunge his tongue back into your mouth.

He swirled his tongue around yours for a moment before detaching his lips and leaning back.

He caressed the side of your face with his hand and looked down at you like you are a precious gem, his precious gem.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said kissing your nose again. “Thank you for my present,” he said, sweetly smiling down into your eyes, before crashing his lips back to yours.

You sighed happily as you melt into his lips, needing him all over again. You moaned into his mouth graciously taking his lips back to yours. You loved your man and you were so happy you could do something special to please him.


End file.
